Diamonds
by Starwood93
Summary: What happens when the rules are changed and ninja have to wait till their 18 before working in the field. You give them the only thing you can to keep them occupied... Sports.
1. Prologue

**Well here's a new story I have brewing in my brain I decided to write up a prologue to see what feedback I'll get. I hope ya'll enjoy it I apologize if the Prologue is brief, but I had to stop or I would've gone straight into the story that will be posted hopefully by the end of this week.**

* * *

_**Diamonds**_

_**Prologue**_

In the middle of the Fire Country, is a small village hidden among the leaves. It is a quiet peaceful village. Walking down the streets you'd pass by vendors selling their wares with children running through the streets playing ninja. Along the peaceful streets you can come across a very famous ramen stand that is always very busy. Things have changed in all of the nations over the events occurring in the great ninja wars. Now you have to be eighteen before you can be put out into the field. This resulted in some very rambunctious teenagers so to give them an outlet for their pent up energy. This outlet was sports the only catch was they couldn't use any of their chakra so chakra bracelets are worn during any of the games. All the five great nations came up with a sport and taught it to all the other nations. Basketball came from Suna, Water Polo came from Kiri, Rugby came from Kumo, Soccer came from Iwa, and Baseball came from Konoha. There were other sports invented of course but these are the five most competitive sports in all of the nations. The winter has just ended and the leaves are turning green. It seems like Baseball season is about to begin.

* * *

**If anyone is worried about Blossom do not fret I'm almost done with the next chapter. Well please please please review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Tryouts

**I decided I wanted to add a bit to this chapter not much but enough. Chapter two will be coming soon I'm almost done with it. Please review. It makes me want to update that much faster.**

* * *

**_Diamonds_**

**_Chapter 1_**

"Hell will freeze over before Kakashi is ever on time." The ever stoic Sasuke Uchiha casually states as he and the rest of the guys from the rookie nine and Gai's squad gets warmed up for this years tryouts. Sometimes the Uchiha wonders to himself how Kakashi got put in charge of the Baseball team. He was never on time although with their shinning record of never being defeated in a real match proved his methods, no matter how lax, work; even if he never takes his nose out of his Icha-Icha Paradise novels.

"Lucky for Naruto if Kakashi found out he was late as well he'd be running all of our first practice after tryouts." Kiba Inuzuka replied as he warmed up with Neji Hyuuga by throwing the ball back in forth catching it with their mitts. "Speak of the devil." Kiba nods to someone running in the distance. Even with his chakra suppressing bracelet on, he still has his very sensitive nose.

"I made it beat that Kakashi-sensei!" The blonde ninja let out a sigh of relief as he noticed their coach had yet to arrive. Sasuke couldn't help but shake his head at how dumb his teammate truly was. He hadn't even sensed that Kakashi had walked right up behind him. It was almost worse than when Kakashi snuck up on him during their first "bells" test.

"Your late Naruto." Came the silver haired mans voice as he leaned his head over the now scared blonde ninja's shoulder still holding his novel. Sasuke could tell that he was smiling underneath his mask. The others boys began to gather around Kakashi eager to get this year's try-outs underway.

"So are you, Kakashi-sensei." The blonde ninja turned around to retort but was very quickly shoved aside as his teacher began barking orders.

"Alright give me ten laps. GO!" Everyone took off running. Kakashi started mentally evaluating the status of every teenager running across the field. He put his reading aside for the moment as he evaluated each boy and kept in mind their progress from the year before.

His eyes first moved to Choji. The Akamichi had grown a few inches since last season making his stature more bulky that round. This gave a bit of improvement considering at one of the games last season Choji tripped and rolled down the field. Some ninjas just don't need to go without their chakra.

Next was Shino Aburame. The bug boy wasn't really interested in the sport but it gave him something to do to pass the time. He made a solid left fielder last year and was looking like he's going to get to keep it. He isn't the most amazing player in the world but he was very dedicated.

Next was Sai. The Uchiha look alike was barely running. He put about as much effort into baseball as he did everything else, but he definitely performs well during games. This makes him a solid third baseman not too much work but enough that he can handle it without asking too many questions.

Shikamaru Nara was next in line. If you stuck the pineapple haired ninja in the outfield he lies down and goes to sleep. The best place to stick him is where he has to stay awake. Catching is a fun position as long as you pay attention. It was also a good position seeing as the strategist he is comes in handy since he gives the pitcher signal.

Ahead of him was Kiba Inuzuka. The dog nin was doing a stride run just enjoying himself. Even without his dog like skills he's fast and a quick catch short stop is the best place to put him.

Now passing everyone for the third time is Rock Lee. The spandex wearing ninja with a bowl cut could still pass everyone with his bracelet on. He can play a good infield game but someone has to pick up the big running spots out in center field. Plus he's got a great jump for those almost home-runs.

Next up is Neji Hyuuga. His leadership skills are very good and he's never let a ball get past him that he could catch. That's why first base is prime placement for him.

Next were the always-competing students of his Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. The hyperactive blonde and the raven haired were the most interesting to watch by far. Naruto was running with all he had trying to beat Sasuke and Sasuke was not fazed one bit. Both were great pitcher but Sasuke kept one up on him on the following orders part so the choice was obvious.

"Alright now that tryouts are over I have a few announcements. To save some time at practice and at games Tsunade has had me assign a person to a few of you to help with equipment, water, etc.. Sorry guys in know this sport was a get away but apparently letting the girls find their own ways to deal with not having something to do turned out disastrous. Starting at first practice tomorrow the girls will be here to help us out. Before anyone starts complaining they have been forewarned of getting in the way or be overly annoying. Each girl will be assigned two guys except one girl will have three." Kakashi could see the looks of annoyance on some of the faces glaring at him. Only Naruto seemed to be excited at the fact the girls would be joining them.

"Now for the line up." Everyone was now in a sitting position getting prepared for the news to come. Even Naruto was quiet now that was amazing. While everyone looked waiting for Kakashi spill the beans when he poofed away leaving smoke. Naruto starts freaking out when Sasuke notices a note on the ground. He picks it up and reads it aloud.

_Leaf Baseball_

_1st Base- Neji Hyuuga (Vice Captain)_

_2nd Base- Naruto Uzumaki_

_3rd Base- Sai_

_Left Field- Shino Aburame_

_Right Field- Choji Akamichi_

_Center Field- Rock Lee_

_Short Stop- Kiba Inuzuka_

_Pitcher- Sasuke Uchiha (Captain)_

_Catcher- Shikamaru Nara_

"Alright! Let's all go get some Ramen!"


End file.
